The Rescue of Homer: A The Avengers MEETS The Simpsons Story
Homer rememberd the abuse he suffered as a child. His parents never loved him, Homer knew. Always telling him off for anything he did. And that would continue until one day, Homer's parents were killed in a car accident. He was then forced to live with his uncle and aunt. They forced him to live in the basement. And every night he would cry himself to sleep as no one in the world loved him. Homer was also forced to do all the work around the house. But still it wasn't enough to deserve his uncle and aunts love. And so soon, they send him to a orphanage. Homer didn't think life could get worse, but there he learned that life still had more horror in store for him. Because the orphanage turned out to be really a secret front for a highly criminal organisation! And they put all the children there to work in their factories and their mines. And Homer too was set to work. Despite the horror of the orphanage, he was finally in a place where others were treated just as badly as he was. Hopefully, finally Homer could make some real friends, he thought. But that thought too turned to merely a fantasy. As the kids soon saw that Homer was not like them. Homer was special. And the kids hated him for it. And so every night, when the kids would return from the factories and mines, they would force Homer to work more. Or to do their beds. Or to clean the showers and the toilets. And whenever something would go wrong, the kids said to the guards: "Homer did it!" and the guards, who also hated Homer Jay Simspons for being so special, believed them and hurt Homer Jay Simspons. And so Homer thought that no one in the world would love him. Until one day, a organisation of superheroes attacked the criminals and freed all the kids. And they also freed Homer! And they said: "Don't worry, kid, we'll take care of you." "We'll train you and you'll become a part of the family!" Or will he? (A/N yeah lol I know canon is differently, but this is *my* story!) Homer was then taken in by a super secret organisation, called CERN. For a while, it looked like Homer was just at home. Homer got to train with all the other secret superheroes. He was trained in all sorts of things, ranging from Drama to using the Machette The other recruits didn't want to socialise with Homer. They hated him for how quickly Homer mastered the musket and how well trained Homer was in compare to the others. What Homer Jay Simspons neglected to tell them was that the only reason why he was so good, was because of Homer Jay Simspons s horrible childhood. One day, Homer was called forward. Homer had just succesfully accomplished the most difficult part of his training. So good, Homer had beaten the previous high score! Homer knew that now that he had beaten the previous high score, he was sure to get a place on the greatest team the world had ever seen. So Homer Jay Simspons went to him commander-in-chief, Thor. But when Homer Jay Simspons got there, suddenly there was more than Thor. There were also others. Homer said: "What's going on?" "Don't worry," captain Thor said. "It's all going to be all right." But Homer Jay Simspons knew this had to be a trap! That much he had learned from his horrible childhood. Quickly Homer kicked the table into the tall man's chest. Scarlett Witch tried to stop him but Homer was too quick and took a gun from the wall (there were like loads of guns and other weapons displayed on the wall). "I won't let you do this to me," Homer said gravely. "I will be free!" The others didn't want to risk being shot. And Homer took the file from the desk that had his name on it. And then Homer Jay Simspons ran. Away from CERN and away from the other recruits. And Homer was right not to trust them! For when he looked in the file, it turned out they were planning on selling Homer out to Kang the Conqueror! But what was Homer to do now? All alone in this world, who could Homer trust now? Stay turned!!! Homer sat down on the pavement. It was raining loudly and people were hurrying down towards home, of course ignoring his sobbing. The world had been unusually cruel to Homer. First his horrific childhood where he was treated like nothing more than a slave. Then the disappointing time at the CERN. It all became a bit too much for Homer, so he put on his iphone player and listened to the soothing tunes, like Summer Nights and A Whole New World . Then all the sudden, footstepts approached Homer but he didn't hear it because of the music. Homer then looked up and looked at a mysterious figure wearing a long rain coat. "Whats wrong, kiddo," said the mysterious stranger. "I'm fed up with life," said Homer. I'm so good at everything, but everyone hates me for it. I can't keep going anymore." And then with the softest voice, Homer spoke the darkest truth: "I don't want to live anymore." The stranger laughed loudly, "ohhohohoh, don't worry dear Homer. Life will turn out better for you." "How do you know," Homer asked. "Because the world hates me too," the stranger said and with one swoop the stranger removed his coat. It was Kang the Conqueror! "OMG," Homer Jay Simspons said outraged. "Calm down, young one," Kang the Conqueror said. "I too am misunderstood." "Oh, I suppose that oculd be true," said Homer. "Now, come with me," Kang the Conqueror said and reached out for Homer. "Let me take care of u. We're sole mates, you and I. The world is against us, but together we can fight for our freedom!" "For freedom!" Homer said as he accepted Kang the Conquerors hand. And together they went off. Homer Jay Simspons was finally happy. Category:Fanfic Maker Stories Category:Short Stories Category:Writings Category:Randomly Generated Stories Category:The Simpsons